La Folie Tyrannique
by Charlotte Uchiha
Summary: Le monde shinobi n'est plus. Le dernier des Uchiha, rongé par la haine a transformé le village paisible en une prison sans espoir et sans saveur. Konoha subit l'obscurantisme : cruauté, inhumanité, tyrannie disciplinent les Hommes pendant que quelques ninjas rebelles et utopistes luttent pour sauver la volonté du feu. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Derniers souffles**

**L**e soleil se levait doucement au-dessus de la plaine, illuminant les perles de rosée sur les hautes herbes, l'astre dévoilait un horizon aussi verdoyant qu'étincelant. A travers l'emmêlement des végétaux, un jeune homme blond se frayait un chemin, seul il tentait tant bien que mal de fuir son village natal. Pendant deux ans il lutta corps et âme afin de sauver les esprits torturés du pays du feu, sans jamais atteindre son objectif. En quelques mois il perdit l'équivalent de vingt ans d'existence : ses idéaux partirent en fumé, ses compagnons disparurent un à un et son humanité suivit le mouvement. Le monde n'est qu'injustice pleurnicha-t-il en serrant hargneusement ses poings.

Des coups de feu tonitruèrent au loin obligeant le blond à mettre en pause son évasion. Une multitude d'oiseaux s'envolèrent craintivement et le garçon ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le mouvement frénétique de leurs ailes dans le ciel azur. Les fusillades sur la place publique commençaient, il ne le savait que trop bien, lui qui vu maintes fois ses compagnons d'armes mourir d'une balle dans la tête face à une foule apeurée. Les hurlements de ses camarades luttant pour la liberté retentirent violemment dans son esprit et des images de ces derniers se jetant délibérément dans un gouffre sans retour s'en suivirent. Le poids des regrets pesait d'ores et déjà dans son cœur, il n'avait pourtant parcouru que quelques kilomètres.

Une semaine auparavant, il arrivait à la conclusion que quitter le village serait la seule issue possible et que quand bien même cette décision lui pèserait dans le cœur, l'empêcherait de dormir et l'assujettirait à des nuits obscures où les remords viendraient le martyriser jusqu'au désespoir, il accepterait ces souffrances afin de survivre. Telle était son choix : abandonner Konoha à son triste sort. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son pire ennemi, vautré dans un large canapé en cuir en train de déguster sa victoire tout en donnant l'ordre d'exécuter les derniers survivants de sa ligue. Le sept centième jour après le coup d'État marquait : l'arrêt de la lutte, la capitulation de la tornade blonde de Konoha ainsi que le massacre de son organisation entière. Comment en était-il arrivé à perdre l'espoir du renouveau ?

Les événements s'étaient enchaînés rigoureusement. Le parfait manipulateur derrière ce plan, le maudit rescapé du clan Uchiha réussi à prendre le pouvoir en éliminant froidement la douce femme qui lui avait gracieusement offert une seconde chance. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que le cynique Sasuke se montrant docile et raisonnable depuis son retour tant attendu, dressait secrètement le sinistre schéma d'un futur plus que chaotique pour le village. Beaucoup pensèrent que l'histoire de la fin de la nation commença ainsi : une naïve dirigeante laissa un ancien déserteur perturbé intégrer le village, elle se fit assassiner et le pauvre fou prit le pouvoir. Ce récit n'était qu'un doux mensonge pour voiler la tragique réalité : Konoha ne récolta que ce qu'il avait semé.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se remémora le déclin, qu'il ne put arrêter malgré de nombreux sacrifices.

Il se souvint de ce vent frais qui fouettait son visage, ces cris d'enfants heureux dans la rue, ses amis s'entrainant pour de nouvelles missions, sa meilleure amie dirigeant l'hôpital de Konoha et lui, remuant l'image de son ancien acolyte brun dans son esprit, travaillant d'arrachepied pour gagner en puissance avec toujours en tête le même but : ramener Sasuke à sa belle rose. Il y perdit la raison, elle le quitta et Sasuke détruisit sa vie. Que restait il de l'équipe sept ? Rien. Qu'était-il arrivé à l'équipe sept ? Tant d'épreuves, tant de douleurs et trop de rancœurs certainement. La haine brula l'équipe, si bien que le blond en ressentait de l'aversion et que la rose disparue aussi vite que la terreur arriva.

Tout était si vite arrivé. En vain, le ninja détenteur du démon à neuf queues se battit et usa d'innombrables stratagèmes pour sauver le monde et imposer l'harmonie dont le village manquait mais le vil déserteur fut toujours meilleur que lui, l'empêchant d'arriver à ses fins. Il aurait aimé que tout se passe autrement, que Sasuke entende raison pour éviter toutes ces morts inutiles. Afin de quitter le village, il négocia un pacte avec le détenteur des sharingans, ce dernier ne désirant que la mort du blond, il le contraint à partir en ermite avec un simple poncho et une gourde d'eau à demi remplie.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent où Naruto ne fit que ruminer d'amères souvenirs tout en avançant le pas lourd vers l'inconnu. Le manque de nourriture et d'eau eurent très vite raison de son organisme. Il ne distinguait plus que de vagues ombres, la fin approchait. Son corps s'affaissa d'épuisement et il se retrouva genoux contre terre, un sourire collé au visage se remémorant les sages paroles de son sensei : « _un Homme qui abandonne ses compagnons aux portes de la mort ne doit pas s'attendre à une belle fin_ ». Lentement ses paupières tombèrent, les battements de son cœur ralentir et son souffle se saccada. Une dernière fois, il visualisa tous ses amis lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants insouciants à l'Académie heureux et surtout en vie, des rêves pleins les yeux à accomplir.

Le ciel se couvrit de gros nuages et l'immense plaine verdoyante se transforma en un paysage grisâtre, sans une once de lumière avec le corps étendu et sans vie du célèbre et utopiste Naruto Uzumaki.

**P**endant ce temps, au sein de la plus haute tour du village de Konoha, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux envoutants par leur profonde noirceur jubilait. En exilant la tornade blonde il obtenait la mainmise sur le village est ses habitants. La ligue des utopistes, maintenant privé de leur leader ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte de leur infériorité numérique mais également de la vétusté de leur combat.

Affalé au plus profond d'un large fauteuil en cuir, Sasuke admirait le village grâce à la fenêtre du bureau de l'ancien Hokage. La hauteur de l'immeuble associée à la largeur du cadre en verre permettait de contempler chaque rue ou passant, ce qui délectait la curiosité malsaine du garçon. Le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux lui plaisait, Konoha était lavé de toute haine ou personnes néfastes, l'ordre régnait et cela grâce à lui.

Soudainement, un bruit de porte s'ouvrant avec fracas lui vint aux oreilles et le fit bondir de son siège en direction du bureau. Face à l'auteur de ce vacarme le brun grimaça. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et à la peau laiteuse se tenait dans l'embrasure de l'entrée, le regard vitreux et l'air ravagé qu'elle arborait ennuyait le taciturne, il méprisait son ancienne coéquipière pour sa faiblesse et cette manie qu'elle seule détenait de toujours se mettre en travers de son chemin à des moments cruciaux.

Las de devoir faire face à ce fardeau féminin, sa langue se claqua machinalement contre son palet et émis un son désagréable à la limite de l'arrogance qui glaça l'atmosphère ambiante. D'une démarche féline il descendit de son perchoir afin d'apprécier la corpulence et robustesse de l'intruse, cette dernière, mal à l'aise d'être évalué impérieusement par son premier amour, recula d'un pas et sentit ses jambes mollir brutalement.

J'aurais dû t'éliminer dès mon retour. _Annonça le brun, agacé par la situation_.

Cette phrase la fit tressaillir, malgré tous les actes de barbarie que le garçon commit, le cœur de Sakura continuait d'espérer son repentie, alors même qu'il désirait la détruire. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, personne ne pouvait le sauver, seule la mort soulagerait son mal-être et son désir constant de vengeance. Pendant un court instant, la jeune fille se revit plus jeune, aux côtés de ses deux amis et son sensei à quelques mètres derrière, l'équipe sept marchant vers de nouvelles missions, toujours plus périlleuses et excitantes. Elle sourit inconsciemment en repensant à cette période heureuse ce qui fit fulminer le garçon, incompréhensif.

Les poings de Sakura se serrèrent d'amertume lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité et elle planta son regard turquoise dans celui tourmenté de l'amour de sa vie, prête à en finir pour de bon.

\- Tu sais Sasuke, ce qui me fait le plus mal maintenant, et qui me ronge de l'intérieur tous les jours c'est qu'après tout ce que tu nous as fait endurer : à moi, Naruto ou même Kakashi. _Elle se stoppa avant de poursuivre avec un rictus d'aigreur_. Mon cœur bat encore la chamade quand je te voie. Je suis maudite Sasuke, condamnée à t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle mais cette situation ne peut plus durer. Je ne peux pas te laisser détruire tout ce qui t'entoure et même pour ton propre bien, je dois t'éliminer. Tu t'es enfoncé trop loin dans les ténèbres, tu n'en as même plus conscience.

Durant tout le mélodrame de la jeune femme, le garçon navigua dans des iris vertes troublées et constata qu'elle était incapable de lever la main sur lui ou ne serait-ce que l'égratigner. L'amour la paralysait. Il se mit à rire délibérément, une raillerie si diabolique que la jeune fille en vint à se demander si son ami n'était pas possédé par le vil serpent que fut autrefois son maître.

Un éclair de génie la foudroya, elle devait profiter de l'excès de folie du garçon pour l'éliminer, rapidement elle empoigna un kunaï dans sa main droite et se jeta au cou du taciturne. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'être soulevé du sol, la gorge encerclée par une forte poigne face à deux sharingans rouges sang.

L'étranglement insupportable qu'elle subissait semblait interminable, son esprit suffoquait et son cerveau menaçait d'exploser, battant convulsivement ses jambes elle espérait que par pitié il relâcherait sa prise et l'épargnerait. Force fut de constater que la dernière vision qu'elle eut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient fut son amour de toujours en train de la tuer. 

**C**'était une journée comme les autres, bien qu'un peu grise et humide, les villageois travaillaient pendant que les enfants étudiaient, un groupe de jeunes gens en capuche était étalé au centre de la rue. Quatre corps inertes et masqués baignaient dans une mare de sang. Personne ne les remarquait, ils étaient tous trop occupé à rentrer dans le moule de l'habitant parfait, ne se souciant que du bien être du village caché et de satisfaire les volontés de son unique dirigeant : le cruel Sasuke Uchiha. Un coup de vent fit voler la cape de l'un, découvrant l'héritière du clan Hyuga, le visage blême et les yeux luttant pour rester ouvert, elle tentait de survivre, elle aurait aimé hurler à l'aide mais personne n'aurait prêté attention à ses plaintes meurtries.

« Naruto... Viens nous sauver, par pitié » _Murmura l'adolescente dans un dernier souffle_

**S**akura se réveilla aux portes du village, instinctivement ses mains se posèrent sur son cou, les marques de strangulation étaient encore bien présentes. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait : elle était vivante. Ce sentiment de liberté la surprit. La jeune fille avait frôlé la mort, son cerveau lui avait dit « _stop_ » et son cœur s'était arrêté, elle en était persuadée. Abattue au sol avec un réservoir de chakra quasiment vide et aucune vivre elle ne donnait pas chère se sa peau, sa bouche s'étira en une douce grimace de douleur, cette mise en liberté n'était qu'une mascarade pour l'éliminer à petit feu. Sasuke Uchiha était devenu à ses yeux l'homme le plus machiavélique qui existait.

Néanmoins, elle était l'une des kunoichis déterminées : elle sauverait ce monde.

Bien que son cœur lui infligeât de violents picotements à cause de la violence à laquelle elle avait dû faire face plus tôt, la jeune fille se releva. Quelques mèches roses rebelles tombèrent sur son visage et se mêlèrent aux gouttes de sueur perlant sur son large front, l'épuisement que ressentait la jeune femme l'obligeait à se reposer mais elle ne le pouvait : le temps lui était compté. Au plus vite elle devait se rendre au village de Suna pour sauver son village natal. Quand bien même ses capacités étaient réduites, elle devait traverser le désert. Ce serait son ultime recours, sa dernière lutte. Une jambe devant l'autre et ainsi de suite elle tracerait sa route.

Le chemin devenait flou, la jeune fille ne percevait même plus la couleur du ciel et elle s'écroula sur le sol, ne réalisant même pas qu'elle n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres en deux bonnes heures.

Une fois de plus ses yeux se refermèrent la rendant vulnérable à un quelconque ennemi. «_ C'est la fin _» se dit la jeune fille, alors une dernière fois elle se remémora ses meilleurs souvenirs au sein de l'équipe sept.

Elle revit le sourire de Sasuke lorsqu'il était encore loin de tous ses démons, elle entendit le gloussement naïf de Naruto et elle s'imagina à l'arrière, protégé par ses deux sauveurs aux cœurs tendres. Sakura revit le retour de Sasuke, ce moment tant attendu, rêvé et idolâtré qui ne fut pas si magique que ce qu'espérait la jeune fille. Au moment même où le dernier des Uchiha avait franchi la porte du bureau de son maître elle avait pu sentir son aura noire et malhonnête, à travers ses yeux sombres elle avait discerné un esprit assoiffé de vengeance encore et toujours bien présent. Il était apparu face à l'hokage pour plaider sa cause, il poussa le vice jusqu'à s'excuser de ses nombreux crimes prétextant être une victime du clan maudit des Uchiha. Il feint la honte en expliquant que son jeune âge et sa faiblesse d'esprit avaient permis à d'infâmes personnes de le manipuler aisément, Orochimaru n'étant qu'un exemple. Le pire dans ce récit, c'est que la rose le crût, elle se réjouit même à l'entendre prononcer un discours si prometteur, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne elle n'avait jamais rêvé d'une telle version du retour de son bien-aimé. C'était irréelle voire chimérique. Comme Tsunade la jeune femme tomba dans l'illusion du déserteur. Il n'y a pas plus dur sentiment que la trahison et le désenchantement, une fois de plus elle fut victime de son amour pour le jeune homme.

Le conseil avisa juste de placer le renégat sous surveillance et de l'assigner à l'entretien du village pendant quelques temps. Sakura s'émerveilla quand accompagné de Naruto et Kakashi elle allait visiter le jeune homme ou l'invitait à manger des ramens, et pourtant, au fond, elle profitait de chaque instant à ses côtés comme-ci c'était le dernier. Inconsciemment la rose se méfiait. Elle, mieux que personne, savait qu'il était perturbé, elle avait également été la première à voir son déclin lié à la marque maudite, elle fut la première à prendre ses distances avec le garçon quand il le fallu. Un jour, au cours d'un repas de l'équipe sept, elle annonça simplement à ses coéquipiers qu'elle quittait Konoha pour de nouveaux horizons. Elle simula le besoin de voir d'autres choses, de se rendre utile à d'autres, ce n'était pas un mensonge en totalité, on disait qu'elle était la digne héritière de Tsunade mais à Konoha personne n'avait vraiment besoin de ses services. Shizune supervisait déjà le pôle santé du village caché. Sakura voulait secourir ceux qui en étaient dans l'incapacité. Naruto objecta machinalement au départ de sa rose, il s'emporta et rageusement lui reprocha de les abandonner juste au moment où ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé tous les trois.

« C'est mon choix Naruto, personne ne me détournera de mon destin de ninja médecin » _Avait affirmé la jeune fille._

Et tristement, ils l'accompagnèrent tous jusqu'aux portes du village le lendemain, même Sasuke était au rendez-vous. Il la toisa du regard pendant tout le long des fatidiques « _au revoir_ », la jeune fille se demanda souvent s'il avait compris que cet éloignement soudain n'était pas un nouveau départ mais une fuite, elle se persuada plus d'une fois que ce jour il ressenti au moins une once de chagrin.

Ino l'étreignit furieusement tout en lui hurlant que c'était une poltronne d'abandonner si vite la conquête du cœur de Sasuke, la rose ria doucement, elle espéra secrètement que Sasuke avait entendu cette remarque pleine de sous-entendu. Kakashi lui offrit un bouquet de roses et l'embrassa sur la joue simplement, ce fut un moment bouleversant pour la rose qui n'avait jamais eu de contact aussi intime avec son sensei. Au moment où elle enfila son sac sur le dos, elle aperçut un blond boudeur adossé à un arbre, son cœur se serra à la simple idée de ne plus le voir pendant quelques temps, alors, sans se préoccuper des autres elle se jeta délibérément dans ses bras et le comprima contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Sasuke n'échappa pas à cette étreinte, qu'il jugea exagéré, il se souvint de toutes ces fois où la rose avait frappé le blond ou rejeté ce dernier, il ne comprenait pas cet enlacement ou du moins il n'admettait pas que ses deux coéquipiers aient pu se rapprocher pendant son absence.

Le blond caressa tendrement les cheveux de la rose, ses yeux clos traduisait son émotion forte, son cœur une nouvelle fois se déchirait à cause d'une séparation. Doucement la jeune fille prit ses distances et l'embrassa sur la joue, affectueusement la main du jeune homme se perdit sur la joue de l'adolescente, du bout des doigts il caressa sa lisse peau et admira de ses deux grands yeux bleus océan les courbes du visage angélique de son amie. Une ultime fois elle se tourna pour faire face au dernier membre de son équipe, ses yeux verts perçants se voilèrent, il est indubitable que le jeune homme le remarqua et analysa du début jusqu'à la fin le comportement de sa coéquipière. Elle lui dit poliment au revoir et évita tout contact physique, il respecta ce choix, de toute manière cela l'arrangeait : il détestait les embrassades.

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille quitta son petit monde et laissa son quotidien habituel derrière en abandonnant tout espoir pour Sasuke. Jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre que lui, à aucun prix il renoncerait à son mental haineux, pire encore son esprit vengeur primerait toujours sur tout le reste.

Ses doux songes l'emportèrent, son corps s'effondra une nouvelle fois au sol, certainement la dernière.

**L**a lumière s'alluma soudainement, l'unique homme présent dans la pièce dû plisser les yeux, ébloui par ce simple contact avec la clarté qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais. Allongé sur le sol froid et rigide en pierre il leva ses deux mains devant ses yeux et les admira, privé d'une quelconque vision depuis trop longtemps il en avait même oublié la couleur de sa propre peau. Sa respiration était saccadée, il sentait ses poumons épuisés tout comme son corps qui criait famine. Il n'avait même pas la force de se relever pour s'allonger dans la couchette qu'il pouvait enfin apercevoir du coin de l'œil. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. A force d'être aveugle l'homme avait pris l'habitude d'être réceptif au moindre son. Bien que personne ne venait lui rendre visite il pouvait par moment entendre des cris ou des plaintes au-dessus de lui, ce qui lui avait permis d'en déduire qu'il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une cave par l'ambiance humide palpable. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui, comme l'impression d'être en danger, il ne savait dire pourquoi mais les bruits de pas se rapprochant associé à ce nouvel éclairage ne semblait rien présager de bon pour lui. Il se força à prendre appui sur ses bras pour élever son buste, cette tâche d'habitude si facile lui arracha un cri de douleur. Maintenant en position assise il pouvait profiter pleinement d'une vue panoramique, il vit alors les barres en métal face à lui ainsi qu'une gamelle au coin de sa petite cellule, il tenta de se remémorer son dernier repas en vain comme si tous ses souvenirs heureux de même que douloureux furent effacés volontairement.

Quelques mèches de cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou, en portant sa main à travers il comprit que ces derniers avaient beaucoup poussé lui arrivant maintenant au niveau de la poitrine, depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Se demanda le jeune homme. Brusquement un grincement strident et désagréable se fit entendre. On ouvrait la cellule en face de la sienne. Un garçon certainement du même âge que lui y fut jeté grossièrement. Deux masses habillées de capes noires étaient debout, dos à lui en train d'observer leur nouvelle victime dans un piteux état. Le garçon tangua sur la droite et pu lui aussi assister au spectacle : ses cheveux étaient blonds, son visage était sale et il avait l'air épuisé. Un détail fit frissonner le captif éveillé : son voisin de cellule avait des petites moustaches telles un renard. Il était convaincu d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part. Malgré son entêtement à stimuler sa mémoire rien ne lui revenait : même son propre prénom il l'avait oublié. Perdu sans ses pensées, il était en quête du moindre indice.

« Qui suis-je ? » _Bafouilla le brun_ _dans la pénombre._

Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité les deux monstres de muscles étaient partis et la lumière les avait suivis. Une fois de plus il se retrouvait dans le noir complet, perdu dans l'obscurité. Il pria pour que son nouveau compagnon de cellule se réveille et l'aide.

**L**a chaleur était pesante dans la pièce, face à la cheminé en marbre deux hommes se faisaient face discutant tranquillement au sommet de la tour de Konoha.

-Alors Kabuto ? Où en sommes-nous dans nos projets ? _Questionna un homme masqué_.

-On va pouvoir enclencher le grand final. _Susurra l'autre au visage serpenté_.

Du haut de la tour, les villageois de Konoha pouvaient entendre deux rires machiavéliques n'annonçant rien de bon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Réclusion générale

**L**'hiver approchait, le vent glacial s'engouffrait dans les rues vides de Konoha soulevant quelques détritus et obligeant les villageois à se terrer chez eux. La neige ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez cette année. Le paysage hivernal féérique habituel se voyait remplacé par un spectacle de ruines. Une tragédie avait frappé le village et dame nature se conformait à cette situation apocalyptique. Cette année-là, il n'y aurait pas de bonhomme de neige dans les prairies environnantes, ni des gamins gambadant et jouant dans la poudreuse. Était-ce une malédiction lancée par une force obscure ? Était-ce Sasuke Uchiha le détenteur de ce pouvoir ?

Les plus chanceux se préservaient du froid au coin d'une cheminée, les autres - les exclus du nouveau système - mourraient à petit feu. Konohamaru, le petit fils d'un ancien dirigeant, observait tristement sa meilleure amie tremblante. Loin d'être des privilégiés, les deux enfants essayaient de survivre envers et contre tout. La jeune fille implorait le ciel de les sauver de cette misère, ses fines mains jointes suppliaient un être mystique - et certainement inexistant - de leur porter secours, mendiant un peu de sa bonté en bleuissant ses mains. Étant issus de familles de grands ninjas, le gouvernement les traitait comme des parias. Un matin, le jeune garçon eut la surprise de découvrir sur la liste des têtes à abattre son nom. Konohamaru était devenu néfaste à cause de ses origines, petit-fils d'un des assassins du clan Uchiha il devait périr. Cependant, grâce à Naruto et sa ligue d'utopistes on le cacha et le protégea dans les sous-sols de la ville à l'abri des troupes de la Terreur. Avec la disparition de son protecteur, il se retrouvait de nouveau à la merci du danger. Doucement, le garçon se rapprocha de son amie pour l'entourer de ses deux bras osseux. Sous une cabane en carton, chacun protégeait l'autre du désespoir, en espérant un jour que le Konoha de leur enfance renaisse de ses cendres.

\- Konohamaru, tu penses que Naruto viendra nous sauver ? _Demanda l'ancienne kunoichi au garçon._

\- Tu sais bien qu'on raconte qu'il est mort Moegi… _Lui répondit-il amèrement._

Cette dernière phrase acheva l'adolescente, et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues rosies par le froid. La disparition de la tornade blonde de Konoha laissait les villageois sans aucun espoir pour leur avenir. Depuis deux mois, diverses rumeurs circulaient telles que l'extermination des utopistes – également nommés les rebelles – par Sasuke Uchiha, mais aussi un combat à mort entre l'hokage et le leader des insoumis qui se serait soldé par un échec cuisant du blond. Ces potins, illustrant l'idée que la volonté du feu disparaissait petit à petit, servaient à masquer la peine immense, voire la déception que ressentaient les habitants. Ils pleurèrent pendant longtemps la disparition de leur héros, ne voulant pas croire la version -pourtant vraie- donnée par le gouvernement. Ainsi, des affiches furent placardées dans les rues avec écrit : repose en paix la tornade blonde. Les plus téméraires s'entreprirent à lui construire une tombe factice dans l'ancien cimetière de la ville. Une tombe encore bien présente malgré la haine du brun envers le blond. Il n'y eut aucune représailles de menées contre ses constructeurs, ni même de remise à l'ordre.

Sasuke s'amusait de l'idiotie des villageois, ces derniers avaient construit un mythe autour de l'absence du garçon : ils leur semblaient plus probable qu'il l'ait éliminé froidement, puis ait caché son corps plutôt que d'admettre que leur espoir s'était enfuit sans se soucier de ce qu'ils adviendraient. Ces marques d'affection posthumes ne perturbaient en rien son plan, sa mainmise sur le village prospérait et sans nul doute : privé de leur chef le mouvement des rebelles ne tarderait pas à sombrer dans l'oubli.

Les habitants du village et plus précisément Ichiraku, le vendeur de ramens préféré du blond n'admettrait jamais la réalité sur cette disparition. D'autant plus que le restaurateur se souvenait parfaitement du discours aguicheur et plein d'espoir auquel il assista quelques semaines avant le drame.

« _Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser faire ! Sasuke était mon meilleur ami mais ce compagnon est mort pour laisser place à une entité malveillante, ignoble même, qui viole son âme et possède son enveloppe charnelle. Ce nouveau Sasuke souhaite corrompre le monde shinobi ; le détruire ! Oubliez ce que vous savez de lui, levez-vous et battez-vous pour note cause ! Rejoignez la lutte_ ! ». En affirmant l'abandon de son meilleur ami à son funèbre destin, Naruto légitimisa son statut de meneur et obtint la reconnaissance de ses pairs. Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux du restaurateur, repenser à ce discours le ramenait à d'autres souvenirs qui le rendaient nostalgique et maussade. Il se souvint de « _l'opération détournement de vivres_ », la première œuvre de lutte à laquelle il participa. Une fois encore, la tornade blonde de Konoha avait prouvé aux villageois son engagement au combat. Un soir, après le couvre-feu imposé par le gouvernement, des rebelles profitèrent de l'absence de gardes dans une rue, une lacune de surveillance résultant d'une diversion finement menée par d'autres ninjas, afin de détourner de la nourriture réglementée. Le restaurent d'Ichiraku servit de base mais également de cuisine pour la préparation de repas à livrer aux plus démunis. En une nuit, toutes les familles dans le besoin furent nourries.

Naruto, au fil de ses actions, se constitua une horde de soutiens toujours prête à l'aider, ces personnes lui permirent d'organiser des mouvements considérables de résistance. Cependant, si tout le monde préférait se souvenir des réussites, il y eu également beaucoup de loupés et de morts injustes. Naruto pleura beaucoup la perte de ses amis, espérant toujours que la liste ne s'allonge pas. Il s'évertuait chaque jour à remonter le moral de ses troupes en leur faisant croire l'impossible alors que lui-même n'y croyait plus. Petit à petit il se rendait compte de sa bêtise. Parfois il vaut mieux fuir que lutter contre l'imbattable. Sa meilleure amie partie, son meilleur ami détruit par la haine, il ne lui restait que son sensei nostalgique d'une époque révolue. Son cœur se serrait à chaque vue d'un corps squelettique. Les visions d'horreur s'accumulaient, des enfants morts, des nourrissons hurlant famine, des mères au regard vide et des pères sans force. Peu importait le nombre d'actions qu'il réussissait à mettre en place, Sasuke allait toujours plus loin dans ses atrocités. Les hommes robustes n'existaient plus, les femmes heureuses disparurent en même temps et le blond perdait l'espoir.

Toutes ses petites lueurs fuyaient une à une, il savait qu'avant la fin de l'année il n'aurait plus rien à quoi se rattacher. Pourtant, et parce qu'il était trop préoccupé par l'absence de sa rose, une jeune femme brune buvait toutes ses paroles et tentait tant bien que mal de lui redonner espoir. A force de se préoccuper uniquement de ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne fit pas attention à ce petit être plein d'amour qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa personne. Hinata donnait corps et âme pour lutter avec l'amour de sa vie, cette ardeur résultait d'une admiration folle et d'un amour déraisonnable envers le blond. Tout le monde voyait cet amour, sauf le principal concerné, au plus grand dam de la jeune brune. L'acharnement qu'il mettait pour retrouver son trio amical le rendait complétement fou. Il n'en dormait plus, ses pensées ne tournaient qu'autour de Sasuke et Sakura, pire encore, autour de la promesse faite à la rose plus jeune. La promesse en question se révélait vétuste, non pas que Sakura n'aimait plus le brun, non pas que Naruto n'en avait pas la capacité mais plutôt que plus personne ne pouvait sauver le maudit Uchiha.

Puis, vint le sept centième jour après le coup d'État de Sasuke Uchiha, date fatidique où Naruto capitula, laissant derrière lui sa ligue et emportant avec lui le peu d'espoir qu'il représentait.

**L**e cœur lourd, une jeune femme marchait le long d'un couloir sinistre. Derrière chacun de ses pas une tâche de sang prenait place. Le sang d'une belle rose carminait le sol glacial d'un inoubliable vengeur. Enfermée dans la prison d'un homme sans pitié, privé d'amour et dénué de cœur, la jeune femme luttait. Depuis combien de temps ? Pour quelle raison ? Seul le maître de ce jeu immoral connaissait les réponses. Plus jeune, Sakura Haruno rêvait d'un avenir resplendissant et rempli de tendresse, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer sa vie détruite par l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Ses longs cheveux roses se collaient à son corps ensanglanté, le goût âcre du liquide pourpre envahissait ses sens et le manque d'hygiène la rendait sauvage. Les nombreux coups et blessures qu'on lui avait infligés laisseraient sûrement des cicatrices à vie, peu lui importait. Après tout ce temps passé dans une cave à souffrir, elle souhaitait juste des explications. Comprendre comment ils avaient pu tous en arriver là, déchiffrer le caractère si inexplicable de son amour d'enfance et décortiquer ses sombres projets.

Il y a une semaine ou peut-être dix ans, le brun lui annonça froidement : « _Naruto est mort_ », une rafale de sentiments s'emparèrent d'elle, de la tristesse au désespoir, jusqu'à la fureur de n'avoir pu sauver le proche perdu. Ce sentiment d'impuissance la tourmentait encore. Sakura perdit la notion du temps le jour où elle sombra dans un coma devant les grandes portes de Konoha et qu'étrangement elle se réveilla dans une cellule sombre. Les regrets s'emparaient souvent de son cœur en repensant à cette idée folle qu'elle eut d'essayer d'anéantir Sasuke seule, bien évidemment qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Comme d'habitude, le jeune ninja fut preuve de naïveté.

Son meilleur ami lui manquait, son village aussi mais elle savait que plus jamais elle ne les reverrait. L'époque où elle partait en mission au côté de la tornade blonde de Konoha était révolue. Le doux murmure de la mort venait tous les soirs la torturer lui rappelant qu'elle avait abandonné lâchement ses amis, tout particulièrement l'homme qui aurait donné sa vie pour elle. Le sol vibrait, des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la rose. Son corps frêle ne pouvait plus résister, son cœur ne voulait plus souffrir et ses yeux refoulait déjà ce qu'ils allaient voir. Elle avait oublié la nuit précédente et elle se désintéressait de celle-ci. Avant de retourner en enfer, la radieux visage de sa mère se manifesta dans son esprit, elle pria intérieurement pour pouvoir un jour le revoir.

Face à elle un homme dépourvu de pitié dont elle ne connaissait ni l'identité, ni les ambitions, son visage inexpressif fascinait la rose et l'apeurait par la même occasion. Son tortionnaire était un muet. Il saisit sa main avec violence, aucun mot ne franchirent la paroi de ses lèvres, c'était sa manière de lui intimer de retourner dans sa cellule sans faire d'esclandre. Sakura n'avait plus la force de se battre, il pouvait bien user de toute son énergie contre elle, le courage de la rose avait disparu avec son honneur. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait rechigner, la seule fois où elle avait osé : d'atroces douleurs s'en étaient suivies. Dans cet univers impitoyable, elle comprit très vite qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance pour retrouver sa liberté. Seul Naruto savait mener des combats, la rose n'avait jamais su.

Elle rentra docilement dans sa cellule et entendit toute la nuit les cris horribles des prisonniers, au fur et à mesure leurs complaintes meurtries devinrent une berceuse funèbre. Après avoir passé un long moment enfermé dans la noirceur d'un sous-sol, son intelligence légendaire s'estompa, à force d'être maltraitée ou seule elle perdit la raison. Au début on la frappait pour qu'elle se taise, pour qu'elle cesse ses hurlements colériques ou alors pour éviter qu'elle ne démolisse la prison souterraine. Cette violence à son égard devint une habitude et maintenant on pouvait pousser le vice jusqu'à dire qu'elle s'accommodait à cette situation.

Les coups n'étaient rien comparé à la dose gargantuesque de médicaments qu'on l'obligeait à prendre, des drogues multiples et variées permettant de contrer ses douleurs et de la rendre amorphe. Planant la majeure partie du temps, les yeux mi-clos et allongée dans son lit elle en venait parfois à oublier son prénom, son passé et les choses horribles qui se déroulaient dans sa vie ou dans celles de ses amis, du moins pour ceux qui étaient vivants. Finalement elle prenait ses habitudes : dormir la majeure partie du temps, tenir le rôle du malingre captif et enfin s'évader dans ses pensées pour survivre.

Bercée dans une illusion, Sakura pouvait presque croire qu'elle était à sa place en tant que captive de Sasuke Uchiha, auprès de son amour d'enfance. Quelques années auparavant elle rêvait de passer son existence au côté du brun, son vœu fut exaucé. De quoi se plaignait-elle ? En effet, en plus d'avoir un toit la jeune femme était préservée de la famine et de la terreur régnant dans le village. La plupart des enfants ne mangeait plus à leur faim, à la suite de l'extermination de villages ou de chefs alliés de Konoha, le nouveau dirigeant du village de la feuille plongea la ville dans le néant. Sans contact extérieur ou alliance, le commerce entre nation se stoppa, l'approvisionnement en nourriture aussi. On instaura des tickets de rationnement distribué aux familles les plus chanceuses, les autres mouraient à petit feu.

Cette misère se déroulait sous les yeux de Sasuke, chaque corps squelettique d'enfant l'écœurait, la foule implorant sa pitié le rendait fou et pourtant il continuait à guider haineusement ses actes contre les villageois sans se rendre compte que cela le détruisait et qu'il avait été manipulé par des personnes assoiffés de pouvoirs. Le brun n'avait jamais voulu tous ces malheurs, ce n'était qu'un petit garçon qui rêvait de rester au côté de sa famille toute sa vie, il voulait surpasser son ainé, être reconnu par son père et se marier en temps voulu. Faire prospérer la lignée Uchiha était sa destinée. Au contraire, le village lui vola sa famille, obligea son frère à massacrer son clan et détruisit la vie du jeune et timide Sasuke Uchiha. Son instabilité émotionnelle vint avec le temps, Orochimaru y participa grandement puis d'autres reprirent le flambeau, si bien qu'à ce jour il ne savait ni ce qu'il voulait, ni la vérité sur le monde des shinobis. Il ne ressentait que regret et amertume. Non seulement il élimina son frère mais il détruisit des villages, rependit la terreur et il fut l'acteur principal d'un grand complot visant à assouvir le monde ninja. Il ne ressentait que du dégout envers sa propre personne.

Le temps s'écoulait à Konoha, lentement pour les captifs, rapidement pour les quelques privilégiés et Sasuke observait le monde. Jadis, cette condition de spectateur lui plaisait, admirant la déchéance de la nation son esprit enténébré se délectait. Cependant, dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, la folie le guettait. Les manipulations cruelles orchestrées par des gouvernants prépondérants nourrissaient son cœur d'une aversion assassine. Déterminé et assoiffé de justice pour son clan mais aussi pour le monde, quand bourdonnèrent les premiers signes de faiblesse de Konoha, il s'engouffra sur un chemin sans retour, un sentier pavé de haine et de solitude. Le hurlement strident de Tsunade, la dirigeante de Konoha qu'il exécuta, désola pendant un court instant son âme tiraillé. Le sang de cette femme sur ses mains d'assassin meurtrit sa moralité d'un tourment éternel. Tout Sali et corrompu, lorsqu'arrivèrent ses acolytes, Madara et Kabuto, il se souvint de ses rêves d'enfant dépassés et comprit que sa descente le perverti au point que des nuages gris brouillassaient sa frontière entre « bien et mal ». Les deux hommes l'avaient aidé à orchestrer son retour à Konoha et l'assassinat de son hokage. Pendant plusieurs années, Sasuke Uchiha nourrit le souhait infâme de détruire tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Persécuter le monde animait son cœur, il ne ressentait qu'haine envers le monde shinobi. Il tua des innocents, effectua des ignobles actes dans le but de se venger. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir sortir de ce tourbillon sinistre qui ravageait sa vie en tuant son frère, un homme masqué vint lui rappeler qu'il était né pour se venger. Il ne pourrait donc jamais sortir de ce cycle infernal qui l'obligeait à tuer toujours plus d'innocents. Du haut de sa tour à Konoha, le brun se savait être un meurtrier, un imposteur qui vendit son âme pour venger la mort injuste de son frère ainé et de sa famille entière. Ses souvenirs s'assombrissaient de jour en jour : rien ne lui restait d'Orochimaru, de la team Haka ou de l'Akatsuki. Il élimina le serpent, détruisit son équipe et la plus grande organisation criminelle du monde ninja n'avait plus de raison d'exister. Il y avait bien assez du brun pour incarner le mal en ce monde. Un enchainement d'événements tragiques s'éternisait dans ses pensées : l'étranglement de sa coéquipière rousse par ses propres mains, la destruction de plusieurs villages de paysans, l'embrasement d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants par des flamboiements noirs ardents. Que de haine et d'homicides. Lentement mais surement il s'offrit une descente aux enfers. Le jour de sa prise de pouvoir scandaleuse il franchit la ligne de non-retour et il en avait conscience. Il ressassait tant de mauvaises idées qu'il n'arrivait plus à distinguer la réalité des songeries. Sasuke voyait Karin face à lui, le coup violâtre et la peau blanche cadavre, elle suffoquait et l'implorait de la laisser vivre. « _Pitié ne fait pas ça, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, je t'aime Sasu.._ », sa phrase ne se terminait jamais, tout comme le jour de sa mort qui se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit. Il revivait chaque jour cette scène.

En haut de la colline surplombant Konoha, Suigetsu et Juugo partis se baigner, Sasuke et sa coéquipière réfléchissaient à un plan d'attaque, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Depuis plusieurs jours le brun cogitait sur le meilleur moyen d'éliminer ce boulet qui l'accompagnait partout comme un petit chien. A ses yeux, elle était devenue inutile et obsolète. Dans un excès de rage, dont il se souvint encore, il attrapa brusquement le fin cou et serra, toujours plus fort. A ce moment précis il ne voyait plus le visage de la rouquine mais celui d'un dirigeant de Konoha. Danzo et bien d'autres prenaient place dans ses mains. La chevelure rousse devenait noire, les lunettes disparaissaient pour laisser place à des sharingans volés. Ce jour-là il tua Danzo et non Karin. Pourtant quand ses deux compagnons revinrent fraichement lavés, ils pleurèrent la mort de la jeune fille et non celle d'un vieillard.

\- Sasuke, qui a fait ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-nous ! _Hurla Suigetsu_.

Lorsque l'homme poisson comprit par lui-même, son regard passa de la stupéfaction à la crainte, la peur de mourir se lisait dans ses yeux. Fidèle à lui-même, le deuxième membre de l'équipe, mais également le plus proche du brun ne se prononça pas. L'invulnérable Juugo admira le sang-froid de l'Uchiha, il venait d'assassiner sereinement et sans remord un ninja dévoué à sa personne. Beaucoup de questions s'enchainèrent, sans réponse de la part du brun. Suigetsu savait pourtant qu'aux yeux de Sasuke, Karin n'était qu'un objet voire une arme désuète depuis sa vengeance accomplie. La raison frappa les deux compères, ils devaient fuir ce ninja qu'ils ne reconnaissaient plus. Sasuke se retrouva seul au sommet de la colline en moins de deux minutes. Plus soulagé qu'abattu, il décida d'abandonner le corps de la jeune fille à la nature et continua sa route vers Konoha sans se soucier du reste. Cet épisode n'illustrait que le début de sa longue chute vers la folie.

Sa tête le faisait souffrir, il n'en pouvait plus de revivre tous ces souvenirs, il ne voulait plus y penser. Ses mains serrèrent son crâne fermement, plié sur lui-même il tentait tant bien que mal de chasser ses mauvaises réflexions. « _Arrête_ » hurlait le dernier Uchiha. Pourtant la rouquine se tenait encore devant son lit. Les yeux légèrement rouges, quelques larmes coulant sur son visage livide et la bouche grande ouverte, elle le suppliait, encore et toujours. Ce supplice ne s'arrêtant jamais. « _Pitié Sasuke, je n'ai rien fait, laisse-moi partir en vie_ » implorait-elle. Il se remémora ses paroles, la première fois il ne les avait pas entendus car il pensait tuer Danzo. Il en était certain, c'était Danzo l'homme dont il comprimait cruellement le cou, pas cette pauvre fille. « _Excuse-moi Karin_ » susurra le brun.

La satisfaction de voir le sang de ses ennemis couler sur le bois des tables, le plaisir de découper minutieusement chaque parcelle de leur corps de traître ou encore la joie d'entendre leurs hurlements ne durèrent que le temps de leur supplice. Très vite, le tortionnaire reprit sa vie et se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Dépourvu de vengeance, de famille et d'amis, il n'avait plus aucun but à satisfaire ou personne à protéger. Dans le village on disait de lui qu'il était devenu fou à force de ruminer dans sa tour, même lui le pensait, et toutes ces hallucinations ne faisaient que le confirmer.

**L**a pénombre possédait le village, pervertissant son âme, détruisant sa clarté autrefois tant adulée par les autres contrés. La forêt manquait aux villageois, ainsi que les hautes montagnes et la douce odeur d'herbe des pâturages. Cependant ces zones avaient été banni de la carte et on ne pouvait y accéder sans devoir sortir du village. Le non-retour d'une touffe rose restait un souvenir assez douloureux pour que plus personne ne se risque à quitter le territoire autorisé. Dans les souterrains de Konoha, le reste de la ligue des rebelles essayait de survivre tant bien que mal.

Ça fait un an ? N'est-ce pas ? _Questionna un homme aux allures de chien_.

Seulement deux mois, sombre crétin. _Répondit nonchalamment un autre_.

Shikamaru, tu pourrais être un peu plus doux, je te rappelle qu'on est tous en deuil ! _Hurla une grande blonde. _

Ledit Shikamaru se leva et fit mine de n'avoir jamais pris part à cette discussion, si bien que plus personne ne prononça un mot et qu'on le laissa s'évader jusqu'à sa couchette. Les sous-sols de Konoha était humide et puant, cependant il représentait un cocon rempli de couchettes où les anciens shinobis pouvaient vivre sans crainte.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Mission périlleuse

**L**a nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Les plaines du pays de la foudre ponctuées par quelques lacs réverbéraient les lumières naissantes des astres, illuminant par la même occasion un chemin bouseux et étriqué, où un petit groupe de ninjas revenant de mission avançaient. En tête de peloton, une tête blonde taquinait grossièrement et maladroitement son voisin de droite, du même âge, à tête brune. A quelques mètres derrière un homme les regardait, visiblement las de leur dispute enfantine et grotesque.

\- Arrête de faire le malin Naruto, tu ne pourras jamais maîtriser la technique des milles oiseaux. _Fanfaronnait le brun._

\- Et toi ? Tu te crois capable de faire un rasengan peut-être ? _S'exclama l'autre de rage._

\- Je suis un Uchiha, rien ne m'est impossible. _Conclue son rival._

\- Maître Kakashi, vous pourriez expliquer à cet abruti qu'il raconte n'importe quoi s'il vous plait ? _Quémanda puérilement Naruto à son sensei._

Le ninja copieur, en charge de cette bande d'enfants ne dépassant pas les treize ans, souffla d'accablement, peu importait le degré de dangerosité de leur mission, à chaque retour les deux garçons disposaient d'assez d'énergie pour se chamailler et par la même occasion l'importuner.

Le plus fatiguant des deux, non satisfait de ne pas obtenir réponse vint se positionner à la droite du sensei, gesticulant dans tous les sens en espérant que ce dernier craque et finisse par lui donner l'avantage dans sa guerre sans intérêt contre son éternel adversaire.

\- Naruto, si tu continues tes singeries, je te remets dans la même situation que lors de notre première rencontre. _Menaça le professeur avec son illustre regard noir._

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour effrayer le jeune garçon, conscient de son incapacité et de son manque d'expérience flagrant face à son maître. La référence à l'épreuve des clochettes ramena le précepteur à une époque pas si lointaine et très agréable. Il se souvint de l'énergie improductive de Naruto, de la détermination rancunière de Sasuke et du manque de résistance au stress de Sakura. La chevelure rose de la jeune fille, absente de l'horizon, inquiéta le sensei. Depuis la formation de l'équipe, le ninja entretenait la mauvaise habitude de se focaliser sur les deux garçons, omettant l'existence de l'unique fille au sein de leur rang.

De gros flocons commencèrent à tomber du ciel, se déposant délicatement sur le sol et fascinant une adolescente aux yeux turquoise. La jeune fille, à quelques mètres de son équipe, assez proche pour qu'il l'entende crier en cas de danger et assez loin pour profiter du calme de la nature, admirait le spectacle sous ses yeux. Le contraste du ciel, aussi surprenant que l'amitié liant les garçons, opposait noirceur impénétrable et étoiles scintillantes. La réunion de l'obscurité et de la lumière de l'univers concordait au mélange du ressentiment et de l'enthousiasme opérant entre les deux adolescents. Cette combinaison de caractère, bien que d'apparence impossible, ingérable et contradictoire résultait des mêmes symptômes : une douleur et un chagrin inconsolable dû à l'absence de famille et d'amour. Au fil des mois, ce manque affectif tarauda leur amie, qui ne supportait plus de les voir se battre et se bouffer le nez pour extérioriser leur colère. D'autant plus que le plus sombre des deux marchait sur un fil en altitude, l'enfer comblant le vide sous ses pieds, la voix d'Orochimaru l'invitant à se laisser sombrer.

Elle imaginait, à quelques pas devant elle, la démarche assurée de ses amis, toujours en première ligne et prêts à la protéger ainsi que la querelle les opposant dans leur avancée. Une fois de plus, l'équipe sept rentrait d'une mission périlleuse et épuisante, comme toujours Naruto se lança à l'assaut des ennemis sans réfléchir, risquant stupidement sa vie si précieuse pour le village, Kakashi agit dans l'ombre pour éviter toute catastrophe et Sasuke élabora un plan de génie pour les sauver. Quant à elle, fidèle au rôle qu'on lui attribua dès le premier jour, observa les autres se battre au péril de leur vie, menant à bien leur mission à laquelle elle n'était que spectatrice.

Son visage de porcelaine s'éleva vers les cieux, tant d'étoiles scintillaient alors que certaines s'essoufflaient, la plus petite et certainement la moins étincelante captiva la jeune fille, comme si son faible rayonnement stimulait plus d'intérêt à ses yeux, que la splendeur éblouissante des autres. Le petit point blanc libérait une quantité d'énergie suffisante pour être vu mais plus faible que ses semblables, l'empêchant de se hisser à leur niveau et de les égaler. A cet instant précis, la jeune ninja ressenti une vive compassion pour cet grosse boule de gaz chaude et incandescente, certainement méprise par ses congénères, tout comme elle dans le milieu des shinobis.

\- Tu souhaites faire une pause ? Ce serait bien normal après tous ces combats.

Son frêle corps d'à peine un mètre soixante sursauta violemment, la surprise d'avoir été coupé si précipitamment de ses songes l'empêcha de considérer son sensei sans rougir. D'un naturel docile et bien élevé, elle ne désobéissait que rarement et s'évertuait toujours à afficher de grandes marques de respect à ses professeurs, être prise en flagrant délit de flémingite par son supérieur et aîné la gêna profondément et accentua son mal-être déjà trop présent.

\- Non. _Répondit-elle doucement_. Je suis désolée pour cet égarement mais le ciel m'a distraite. Elle ria doucement de sa propre étourderie. Il est si beau ce soir.

La candeur avec laquelle la jeune fille répondit, intimida Kakashi. Face à une délicatesse et une grâce presque divine, le professeur ne savait comment réagir. Il était bien plus aisé de converser ou de réprimander les deux autres, une démonstration de sa force grâce à l'usage d'une technique ou un air menaçant permettait de gagner le respect dans la minute. Avec Sakura sa puissance ne lui servait à rien. Il ne savait jamais comment appréhender cette petite fleur, encore au stage du bourgeon, sans la frustrer ou l'abimer.

Cette petite touffe rose fragile et incertaine luttait pour qu'on reconnaisse sa valeur, faisait preuve d'une intelligence hors du commun et n'hésitait pas à se remettre en question chaque jour. Ses capacités intellectuelles mêlées à sa détermination et ses multiples connaissances la rendait indispensable à l'équipe sept.

En plus d'être la mieux cultivé et maîtresse de son chakra, l'amour bienfaiteur dont bénéficiait les deux garçons grâce à la fleur consolidait l'équipe, empêchant un conflit catastrophique, inconsciemment ils tenaient par-dessus tout à la préserver pour conserver cet équilibre, leur point de gravité rose permettant la stabilité ne devait jamais disparaitre. A chaque conflit, face à n'importe quel dilemme entre eux, la douceur et la vivacité de la jeune fille trouvait une solution, s'imposant comme la raison et l'esprit pure de l'équipe.

Depuis quelques temps, sans le savoir, Sasuke monopolisait les terreurs et les pires craintes de la jeune femme : celles d'être abandonné pas un être cher. Il avait beau lui répéter que ses problèmes ne la regardaient en rien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans sa vie.

\- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de soucis pour Sasuke. C'est un grand garçon, en plus d'être le dernier descendant des Uchiha, ce n'est pas une marque maudite qui va l'abattre. _La rassura son sensei, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. _

Un sourire bienveillant se dressa sous son masque noir, bien que lui-même ne réussissait à avoir de l'espoir en la destiné de son élève, pour elle il s'obligeait à paraitre serein et confiant en l'avenir de son équipe. Ignorant délibérément la présence adulte à sa gauche, son regard se portait toujours en hauteur, contemplant le ciel, semblant intouchable avec son nez en l'air et son teint de poupée, elle réfléchissait au sens des paroles de l'homme serpent, à cette marque qui ne s'apparentait qu'à une vulgaire carotte pour faire avancer l'âne. Toutes les nuits, elle envisageait le pire c'est-à-dire le départ de son premier amour et ne réussissait jamais à trouver sommeil avant d'avoir versé toutes ses larmes.

Alors que l'homme pensait la discussion close et qu'il s'apprêtait à imposer une pause aux garçons, la fleur tourna son radieux visage vers lui, et lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux brillants, prêts à verser une larme, il comprit pourquoi jamais plu il ne lui mentirait : Sakura n'était pas dupe, d'ailleurs elle distingua bien avant tout le monde, même le principal concerné, la chute dans les ténèbres du garçon aux sharingans.

\- Merci sensei. _Elle marqua un arrêt afin d'essuyer du revers de sa manche son oeil droit_. Je suis une grande fille maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin qu'on me mystifie, je ne crois plus au prince charmant vous savez.

Ses paroles restèrent en suspens, sans trouver de réponse juste, le silence semblait meilleure répartie que tous les mots réconfortants et hypocrites qu'il auraient pu lui dire.

Repenser à cette discussion avec son élève lui brisait le cœur, ce dernier se serrait et un sentiment atroce, douloureux et infâme s'y installait, possédant son âme pendant des heures : la culpabilité. Cette sensation d'être coupable le tiraillait à un tel point que son corps n'osait faire le moindre mouvement pendant des heures, l'obligeant à rester allongé sur sa couchette militaire. Depuis la prise de pouvoir de Sasuke et l'anéantissement du statut de shinobi à Konoha, le sensei, toujours angoissé et passif, s'éternisait dans le sous-sol du village, sans rechercher de solution pour contrer le nouveau gouvernement en place.

Etalé dans son lit précaire, le ninja à la chevelure blanche, hérité de son père surnommé « croc-blanc », s'apitoyait sur ses lamentables choix. Il fut médiocre en tant que sensei, inapte à comprendre la haine grandissante dans le cœur de son élève, tout comme il fut incompétent pour sauver sa propre équipe durant son enfance. Ses yeux bloqués sur le plafond humide et verdâtre, il ne cessait de ruminer des « si seulement… », pourtant la jeune fille aux cheveux roses l'alarma maintes fois, contrairement à lui elle sut prendre de la hauteur face aux évènements, ne sous-estima en aucun cas l'attraction de Sasuke pour Orochimaru et ses sombres promesses de pouvoir.

\- Kakashi ! On a reçu un signal de l'équipe en excursion ! _S'écria une voix lointaine_.

Dans l'encadrure de la porte se tenait droit et statique son rival, Gaï Mato, également nommé « maître gros sourcil » ou « panthère de jade de Konoha », le jōnin toisait la nonchalance de son pair. Les ninjas survivants vivaient reclus dans les bas-fonds, cachés des clones Zetsu et de la politique de répression, tentant de survivre avec le peu de vivres qu'ils trouvaient. Lorsque leur leader disparu, l'espoir s'envola et l'essence même des shinobis commença à se faire de plus en plus rare.

\- Allez lève-toi, tu ne peux pas perdre espoir, pas toi, sinon que va devenir notre village ? _Tenta de le motiver Gaï. _

Se lever relevait de l'impossible, ses jambes refusaient de bouger, l'intimant de rester étendu et d'attendre la mort. Il avait perdu sa seule famille : l'équipe sept, à quoi bon continuer de vivre ? Quel piètre professeur il faisait : son élève favori détruit son village, la seule fille de l'équipe disparu avant d'assister au drame et le dernier, pourtant déterminé, fini par abandonner la lutte. Plus rien ne les renverrait en arrière, rien ne changerait cette situation, le quatuor ne se reformerait jamais. Pourtant, ils étaient si beaux avant, l'ingéniosité avec laquelle ils vainquirent le duo Haku/Zabuza restait dans les mémoires de chacun comme le début d'une équipe prometteuse. « _Mon cul_ » pensa Kakashi, dégouté du devenir de ses protégés.

\- Notre village est déjà mort depuis des années, à quoi bon ?

\- Je t'interdis de dire de pareilles sottises, tu es en train de perdre la fougue de la jeunesse, idiot ! _Hurla son ami, le doigt pointé vers le ninja, furibond._

L'homme à la coupe au bol débordait tellement d'espoir que ça lui en donnait des nausées, cet excès d'assurance et d'entrain l'écrasait, lui qui ne croyait plus en rien. Il devait se lever, voire accourir dans la salle de réunion car les rebelles émettaient un signal et que cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'on les croyait morts. Pourtant, ses jambes refusaient de bouger, l'intimant de rester dans son stade lymphatique. A la mort de son père, ses rêves et illusions sur le monde des ninjas s'envolèrent pour laisser place à un regard plus objectif et moins radieux. Le coup d'Etat de Sasuke ne put qu'assombrir ses idéaux, déjà bien bas sur la destinée des shinobis. Face à tant de haine et d'injustices ses capacités et son savoir-faire ne pouvait rivaliser. L'obscurantisme dans lequel son propre élève plongea son village, l'accablait et détraquait sa pure âme.

Cet état d'esprit, il le savait, ne plairait pas à son défunt ami : Obito Uchiha, mais même en s'efforçant d'agir selon le « nindo » de ce dernier, il ne parvenait à voir le bout du tunnel. Mollement, sa jambe droite se hissa, entrainant celle de gauche, puis son buste et le reste suivit la cadence. Sa carcasse se dirigea lentement mais surement dans la seule salle du sous-sol leur permettant à tous de se réunir et d'échanger, équipé d'un grand écran, de radios et d'autres technologies de pointes, cet espace permit autrefois plusieurs manœuvres dignes des plus grands films d'espionnages.

Une analyse de la carte connectée en temps réel avec les micro-gps présent sur les ninjas en vadrouille lui permit de comprendre la jovialité de son rival. En effet, au cœur d'une forêt à dix kilomètres de Konoha, des petits points rouges clignotaient signalant la position des rebelles. Cette excursion, qualifiée de suicidaire par la majorité des ninjas survivants, poursuivait le dessein de délocaliser leur repère afin de mener la lutte hors du village. Cette migration permettrait de s'affranchir de la mainmise de Sasuke.

\- Eureka ! _Hurla une nouvelle arrivante dans la pièce_. Ils ont réussi ! Je suis tellement fière d'eux ! Kakashi, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en guise de réponse, la joie non contenue de Shizune l'amusait, cette femme perdit tout son monde avec la mort de Tsunade et pourtant elle continuait de lutter, persuadée qu'elle se devait de venger la mémoire de son amie. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi tout le monde était si excité, si ses élèves n'avaient pas aussi mal fini, peut-être aurait-il pu lui aussi se réjouir de cette nouvelle : pour la première fois depuis le régime de la Terreur des êtres-humains sortaient de l'enceinte de Konoha en vie.

Pour pouvoir quitter le village, il fallait tromper les nombreux clones Zetsu, ces derniers grâce à leur condition génétique décelaient même les plus faibles chakra émis. Jusque-là, rien de trop ingénieux, à force de réflexion et de pertes humaines, les rebelles avaient trouvé un moyen de camouflage presque infaillible. Une fois la troupe proche des portes de sortie, il était indispensable, et en ce point résidait la complexité de l'opération, de traverser la barrière invisible formée par le chakra du brun sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. Dans le passé, une mission similaire fut donnée à cinq ninjas, qui durent la franchir puis s'évader le plus vite et le plus loin possible, espérant que personne ne parvienne à les rattraper. Ce fut un échec cuisant, à peine un kilomètre parcouru qu'ils se firent trancher la tête par un katana aiguisé.

Deux semaines auparavant, une réunion menée par Shikamaru Nara, réputée pour son intelligence et sa logique imparable, avait eu pour ordre du jour : le transfert de l'opposition. Ce projet bien ambitieux ne convainc pas grand monde. Plus le temps passait et plus les ninjas lâchaient les armes. Il y avait eu de nombreux morts, Sasuke affirmait son pouvoir jour après jour et la disparition de leur leader essouffla la flamme de l'espoir.

\- Je sais que vous êtes tous épuisés, moi le premier, mais nous devons nous battre, on ne va pas abandonner si près du but ? _Questionna Shikamaru, décidé à retenter l'expérience_.

Le silence glacial dans la salle qu'il eut en guise de réponse l'inquiéta. Il sentait bien que les rebelles perdaient leur optimisme de jadis, le sien aussi commençait à s'envoler. Subitement, une jeune fille se leva et regarda chaque ninja assis à la table droit dans les yeux, déterminée à motiver les troupes.

\- Naruto n'aurait jamais permis un tel comportement ! _S'écria la jeune fille_. Nous devons nous battre, s'il vous reste un tant soit peu de considération pour ce qu'il nous a tant donné, s'il vous plait, battez-vous une dernière fois. _Elle baissa les yeux un instant pour se calmer, puis reprit sur le même ton_. Je m'engage à poursuivre cette mission jusqu'au bout et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre, quitte à mourir.

Hinata ne s'était toujours pas remise de la supposé mort de son amour de toujours. Le jour de sa disparition, elle se promit de faire perdurer sa mémoire et son combat. La tâche n'était pas aisée, surtout que sa timidité l'empêchait bien souvent de s'exprimer à cœur ouvert et de défendre ses idéaux. Cependant, à chaque moment de mou, les cheveux couleur paille et les yeux bleu azur du garçon s'imposait à elle comme une évidence : celle de ne jamais abandonner.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser ma petite Hinata toute seule, je l'accompagne ! _Avait hurlé Kiba, anciennement membre de l'équipe de la jeune femme. _

\- Moi aussi. _Lâcha Ino, peu convaincu par son élan héroïque_. Solidarité féminine.

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fier de sa génération. Même si leur mentor n'était plus, il restait toujours une partie de son ardeur au fond de chaque ninja.

\- Bravo à tous ! J'admire votre fougue de la jeunesse ! Je me lance dans l'arène avec vous les amis ! _S'exclama Lee, le pouce en avant_.

Et c'est sur cette belle lancée qu'ils partirent le lendemain, sac sur le dos, gps dans la poche et la volonté du feu dans les cœurs. Les premiers jours furent douloureux pour les ninjas restants, ils espérèrent avoir des nouvelles rapidement : soit les ninjas seraient déclarés morts par le gouvernement, soit ils recevraient le signal. Rien ne se produit. Au bout d'une semaine, le souvenir de la disparition douteuse de Sakura Haruno refit surface et l'espoir détala aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Gaï fut le premier à pleurer, ravagé par l'absence suspecte de son élève favori, puis ce fut le tour de Kurenaï et petit à petit le cafard prit possession de tous les rebelles.

Jusqu'au jour où ils captèrent le fameux signal, preuve ultime de leur réussite. Des larmes de soulagement ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps et Gaï commençait déjà à inonder les sous-sols, bien humide de base.

\- J'ai toujours su que Lee ferait de grandes choses ! _Braillait le ninja. _

\- Calme toi Gaï, je ne veux pas freiner vos ardeurs mais ce ne sont que des signaux GPS, nous n'avons pas encore la preuve ultime que ce sont nos ninjas là-bas.

\- Qu'entends-tu par-là ? _Demanda Kurenaï, inquiète_.

\- Supposons que le maître de notre village, avec la perversion que nous lui connaissons, aurait décider de se jouer de nous. Premièrement, il ne faut pas deux semaines pour atteindre cet emplacement, tout aux plus cinq heures en marchant lentement. Deuxièmement, les GPS peuvent librement se passer de ninja en ninja. C'est grâce à ces deux éléments que nous pourrions supposer un possible plan machiavélique de la part de Sasuke. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. _Lâcha mécaniquement Kakashi_.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ! Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop l'ami ! _Hurla « maître gros sourcil_ ».

\- Et bien, mon hypothèse consiste à dire que l'armée de Zetsu aurait pu arrêter nos ninjas, prendre les GPS et simuler un signal pour tous nous attirer là-bas.

En une simple explication, le ninja copieur replongea toute la ligue des utopistes dans leur tristesse et leurs inquiétudes. Décidément, le pessimisme de Kakashi devenait contagieux.

**L**e liquide rougeâtre coulait lentement le long de sa nuque, se séparant en plusieurs chemins, ruisselant sur son corps abîmé et ternissant son teint. Il souffrait. Les coups et blessures ne lui avaient jamais paru si douloureux. A l'époque il s'entrainait et se battait avec un but mais depuis sa prise de pouvoir ses muscles servaient uniquement à se lever de son fauteuil ou à se servir un verre d'alcool, une triste réalité qui transforma le brun en une loque. Son tortionnaire prenait plaisir à le malmener. Perdu dans un lieu sombre et humide, il se sentait éloigné du monde comme six pieds sous terre. L'enfer avait mis la main sur lui et ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser s'échapper. Il comprenait son sort et ce qu'on lui infligeait mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? A ses yeux il méritait ce châtiment depuis le premier jour.

Dès qu'il sombra dans les ténèbres son sensei aurait dû l'anéantir, le mettre hors d'état de nuire, car lorsqu'il fut en mesure de s'enfoncer il le fit en détruisant sur son passage des destins et des rêves de pauvres innocents. Tant de gens périrent sous ses yeux et par sa volonté. Que de caprices malsains il avait eu dans le passé. Il n'était pas un enfant gâté et pourtant par pulsion il était prêt à tout. Il n'était pas excentrique mais fou, une démence hors de contrôle qui le conduisait à sa perte.

Le sadique qui s'éreintait à le massacrer, un homme costaud, blond à la peau hâlée, ne s'ennuyait pas. Plus il le frappait, plus son sourire démoniaque s'agrandissait. Sasuke reconnaissait parfaitement cette raillerie, elle lui était propre il y a encore quelques années, lorsqu'il prenait un malin plaisir à faire du mal à autrui ou à détruire des vies. Il se souvint alors de ce sentiment pervers qui prenait place en lui, ce plaisir malsain qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on tient sa revanche sur la vie au détriment des autres.

L'homme face à lui le punissait à sa manière, il souhaitait réparation et le brun le comprenait. Sasuke était bien placé pour lui donner raison. Si bien qu'il compatissait. Peut-être lui avait-il volé sa famille, ses amis ou pire encore ? Pour une fois il ressentait quelque chose, son sang sur sa joue, ses os grinçants et craquants ainsi que sa peau se déchirant sous les chocs. Sasuke souriait. Il était heureux de se sentir à nouveau vivant même si cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Les cheveux or du jeune homme lui rappelait ceux de son meilleur ami, cette rage dans les coups livrés aussi.

Le calvaire que subissait le dernier des Uchiha lui semblait sans fin, ses blessures se répétaient en une ritournelle du supplice. Etonnement son bourreau reproduisait ses attaques inlassablement avec un rictus identique, le manque de spontanéité frappa le brun. Etait-il bloqué dans un gentjusu ?

Subitement, tout devint noir, son agresseur avait disparu et la douleur aussi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il ouvrit ses yeux délicatement, légèrement douteux encore sur l'origine de ce rêve si réel, mais encore plus perturbé par le sentiment qui le ravagea tout le long : la culpabilité. Un meurtrier. Voilà ce qu'il était. Tout ce sang sur ses mains, il lui arrivait de le sentir encore chaud sur sa peau, de sentir cette odeur rouillée et même alors qu'il s'essuyait frénétiquement avec un linge, cette sensation ne le quittait pas.

Passablement arrasé par sa courte nuit, il entreprit de descendre dans la cave de sa tour. Depuis l'évincement de son rival, il n'osait plus entrer dans cet endroit sombre et humide où pendant deux ans il s'évertua corps et âme à ruiner des destins. Sa main se crispa sur la porte d'entrée, de légers soubresauts animèrent son corps, la peur montait en puissance. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas sorti de sa suite royale ? L'appréhension lui intimait de ne pas ouvrir la boîte de pandore. Il ne savait ce qu'il y trouverait et n'osait pénétrer ce morbide sanctuaire. Il imagina une cave encore salie par le sang de ses victimes, ou alors jonchée de corps en décomposition, tout comme il était possible que quelqu'un y ait fait le ménage. Il doutait sincèrement que la dernière possibilité se révèle vraie.

\- Sasuke, que fais-tu ?

Il se retourna prestement à l'entente de la voix rauque et autoritaire de Madara.

\- Je me dégourdie les jambes. _Lui répondit-il sèchement. _

\- Désolé mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. On a besoin de toi au village. Des rebelles ont réussi à s'évader.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le garçon ne supportait pas qu'on lui désobéisse, surtout pas à un moment où il envisageait la rédemption. Une fois de plus, le destin le rappelait à l'ordre : la haine était sa destinée.

« **P**lic, ploc » faisait le bruit des gouttes d'eau. Aussi rassurant fut ce son naturel pendant des années, l'entendre aujourd'hui, alors que la noirceur de la pièce l'empêchait de savoir sa position ou que son cerveau ne parvenait à se remémorer un quelconque détail, l'apeurait. Bien que l'endroit lui semblât inconnu et obscur, se réveiller dans une cellule ne lui était pas un sentiment inconnu et pour l'avoir déjà vécu, il se savait captif. Cette situation ne présageait rien de bon. Le manque de chaleur dans la pièce l'obligeait à se cramponner sur lui-même, son chakra étant inutilisable la seule option envisageable était une longue attente.

Plusieurs scénarios se créèrent dans son esprit, soit ses tortionnaires désiraient le laisser mourir à petit feu, soit ils lui infligeraient un sort bien plus diabolique. Lui-même savait qu'il méritait un pareil traitement, il l'acceptait. C'était un traitre, et comme toutes les personnes de son espèce, il devait souffrir et payer pour le mal qu'il fit autour de lui. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur et peu importait la manière ou la souffrance que le voyage funèbre occasionnerait, la finalité serait la même.

Ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, s'écroulant et assommant son fin visage. Une drogue douce coulait lentement mais surement dans ses veines lui assurant un sommeil profond et paisible. Impossible de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt ou se concentrer, son esprit vagabondait dans une autre dimension, l'empêchant de cogiter sur sa piètre situation. Une sensation pesante l'accablait, peut être que l'heure de la mort sonnait, dans ce cas il lui fallait se remémorer une dernière fois les moments joyeux de son enfance. Ses songes l'emportèrent. Naruto sombrait, lentement mais surement.

**L**e jour se levait, le soleil d'humeur taquine émettait de longs rayons orangés, la radiation lumineuse poussant le vice jusqu'à entrer par la fenêtre d'une petite cabane abandonnée, chatouillant la moustache d'un jeune adulte. Alors que le jet abricot commençait à le réveiller, des cris s'apparentant à une hystérie retentirent, le sommant de se lever rapidement.

Une blonde d'environ la vingtaine, coiffée de quatre couettes et aux grands yeux verts, s'évertuait à réveiller son compagnon d'arme qui s'était endormi durant son tour de garde. Ce dernier préférant ignorer les cris de fureur de la blonde empira la situation. A leur pied, un Zetsu ligoté et bâillonné comme un saucisson.

\- Espèce d'abruti ! Tu te rends compte du danger que tu viens de nous faire prendre ? Vociférait la jeune femme. Et tu penses au captif ? Il aurait pu s'enfuir !

\- Arrête un peu, il dort comme un bébé, t'es la seule ici qui est sur les nerfs. Calme toi Temari. Répondit le fautif, visiblement encore dans ses rêveries.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Laver le monde

**L**e sang, sa couleur et sa consistance attirait l'homme masqué. Son doigt se baladait le long de l'échine d'un corps inerte, valsant et tournoyant le long de l'épine dorsale. La peau laiteuse et douce du cadavre encore tiède sentait le patchouli, son nez frétillait à chaque effluve, cette odeur lui rappelant vaguement une autre. Il entreprit alors d'examiner de plus près cette frêle enveloppe charnelle, le doux parfum s'en dégageant réchauffant son cœur. Son âme habituée à d'âpres pensées se délectait de cette émanation, si bien que la gourmande en désirait davantage. Cette gloutonne l'obligeant perpétuellement à commettre d'atroces agissements lui demandait singulièrement de se radoucir le temps d'un instant. Surpris par l'excentricité de sa demande mais trop envieux de discerner et comprendre la chaleur émise en lui par cet effluve, il se laissa aller et après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien seul dans la pièce, colla son nez sur la chair d'un beige délicat en quête de réponse.

Oui, l'homme en était certain, cet arôme lui était familier. Il reconnaissait l'exquise exhalation de la fleur tropicale avec une note très appuyée de rose, le tout relevé par une pointe animale. Ce soupçon sauvage délivrant tout le côté sensuel résidait dans le musc, assez présent dans l'essence olfactive pour exciter ses sens, mais pas suffisamment pour que son esprit se remémore pareil sentiment de plénitude.

La danse élaborée par son index depuis le dernier soupir de la jeune femme sur son corps s'arrêta net. Subitement, il se souvint. Des fragments d'une vie passée ressurgirent violemment l'obligeant à saisir sa tête pour éviter son implosion. Il vit une jeune fille au visage poupin coiffé d'un carré brun avec un visage pâle orné de deux tatouages violâtres. Ces derniers trônant fièrement sur ses deux joues se peignait comme une coquetterie sournoise et provoquante aux yeux d'un adolescent. Il se rappela le ballet majestueux de ses cheveux lorsque le vent s'engouffrait à l'intérieur, les soulevant effrontément alors qu'il semblait aussi duveteux qu'une plume. Mais, par-dessus tout, et ce qui le hanta des nuits entières durant sa période ingrate : son parfum. Il était bien plus attirant et appétissant que la pâle copie qu'il avait tuée aujourd'hui et qui se vidait grossièrement de son sang sur le bois de la table. Non, la femme à laquelle appartenait cette odeur ne ressemblait en rien à la vulgaire proie sous ses yeux. D'ailleurs, en les fermant, il put revoir l'objet de tous ses désirs et sentir l'ensemble parfait, le mélange idéal de chaque parcelle de l'être humain qu'elle représentait.

Il sentit la sueur salée de l'adolescente, le shampoing fleuri dans sa crinière, le linge fraîchement lavé sur elle jusqu'à l'odeur émanant de son entre jambe et il s'en régala. Son corps chétif et à la lisière de l'efflorescence embaumait de fraicheur maritime l'air, son sébum odorait le sucré d'un caramel au beurre salé, sa peau fleurait comme un bouquet de rose fraîchement cueillie et son intimité, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douceur s'en libérant. Oui, rien ni personne sur terre n'égalerait la puissante essence olfactive de Rin Nohara. Une harmonie subtile et légère, aussi sauvage et douce qu'une biche, une entente réussie entre le raffiné et le périlleux, un enchantement que lui seul percevait, sans jamais pouvoir le décrire, les mots ne suffisant plus pour une telle fascination.

Inadmissible, cette nymphe, aussi belle qu'indescriptible. Inconcevable cette façon de sourire, cette manie presque fantastique d'élever chaque bord de ses lèvres, étirant élastiquement ce caoutchouc rosé recouvrant une dentition blanche et aligné, illuminant son visage déjà si rayonnant. Le soleil la jalousait. Elle était à la beauté ce qu'est Cupidon à l'amour. L'idéal féminin avant même d'en avoir l'âge, une chimère vivante et réel qu'il observait et aimait secrètement. Une nymphe qui le rendit fou et l'entraîna dans la spirale destructrice de la haine.

Lorsqu'enfin du bout des doigts il put presque l'effleurer, sa propre mort l'empêcha d'atteindre l'incarnation de l'irréalité, sa pure et belle chrysalide. Epris comme un fou aliéné, il fit jurer à son meilleur ami et rival de la protéger. Naïvement, il se laissa emporter par la sombre faucheuse et sa longue robe noire, persuadé que rien n'arriverait à la fille de ses rêves. Sans le savoir, il livra sa douce et bien aimée princesse à l'infâme personne qui causerait sa perte. Quelques mois plus tard, Kakashi Hatake, enfonçait goulûment sa paume dans le cœur précieux de la déesse, traversant l'organe sacré en faisant jaillir une quantité monstrueuse de son sang si pur et précieux.

Hargneusement, l'homme serra le poing, le chargeant de chakra et perfora la carcasse de la rebelle morte. La rage effaça les songes agréables, la haine repris le dessus sur la tendresse, Obito détruirait tous les idéaux de l'assassin de son premier et dernier amour. Alors que son visage se décrispa à l'idée d'anéantir le traitre, la tête de la femme meurtrie tamponna son pied en se décrochant de son corps et il aperçut deux yeux rouge sang. Il sourit face à la détentrice des iris pourpres, en l'occurrence en adéquation avec son prénom : Kurenaï. La fille du clan du soleil couchant ne ferait pas perdurer la volonté du feu, pensa l'homme sous son masque orangé et cela le fit beaucoup rire. Une raillerie diabolique qui s'échappa de sa bouche et qui lui valut la visite de son fidèle compagnon dans sa quête de justice : Zetsu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Demanda l'homme masqué_, _légèrement brusque._

\- Vous avertir que des rebelles ont réussi à sortir du village mon ami.

\- Sasuke s'en occupe, non ?

\- Il semblerait que votre petit protégé préfère se balader dans la tour, je le trouve maussade ces derniers temps. _Lâcha la face noire de l'homme binaire. _

Obito fut surpris à l'entente du terme employé par son bras droit pour désigner Sasuke. Cette jalousie mesquine qui se ponctuait tous les jours par quelques remarques acerbes s'installa dès le coup d'Etat, lorsque la dirigeante fut éliminée froidement par le katana de l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru. Zetsu fut pris de panique en voyant la fierté qu'éprouvait son éternel ami face à l'acte barbare du rescapé de son clan. Au fil du temps, des missions réussies et des preuves de détermination du jeune Uchiha, le garçon possessif compris qu'il ne tarderait pas à perdre sa place et son statut privilégié de bras droit.

Animé par le même sentiment d'injustice, stimulé par le même idéal, prêt à tout pour reformater le monde des shinobis, les deux détenteurs du sharingan devinrent comme un oncle et un neveu. Sasuke menait de front leur combat, s'imposant comme le nouveau maître du monde, un tyran dénué de sentiment et de pitié, menant une politique de répression face aux ninjas. Le plan, aussi simple fut-il, excluait une quelconque participation de l'humain artificiel, et ce dernier déplorait le mépris de ses deux compagnons à son égard. On le reléguait à l'ombre et l'anonymat, tout comme depuis sa création il fut destiné à satisfaire les besoins des autres sans rechigner et faire de vagues.

Jamais il n'aurait cru se faire remplacer aussi facilement et rapidement par un inconnu, à croire que le simple fait d'être un Uchiha faisait du garçon un être indispensable. Pourtant c'est lui qui avait entretenu et pris soin d'Obito après sa supposé mort et c'est grâce à son corps que ce dernier peut maintenant se vanter d'être à la tête de Konoha. Sur les ordres de Madara, il récupéra le jeune homme écrasé sous une pierre et abandonné à son triste sort par ses camarades. Ensuite, il l'aida dans sa convalescence, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement, le lien qu'ils créèrent était inestimable pour Zetsu qui ne connut jusqu'alors pareil traitement de la part d'un être humain. L'irruption de cet aspirant ninja dans sa vie changea tant de choses, son cœur fut le premier à être touché, lui qui pensait en être dépourvu se réjouit d'être finalement en possession du plus bel organe du monde.

Alors qu'il venait à peine de découvrir les joies de l'amitié et de la fraternité voilà qu'un autre tenter de lui voler son acolyte. Il ne supportait vraiment pas l'idée d'être évincé par un gamin assoiffé de vengeance et de surcroît capricieux. D'autant plus que le brun, ignare et naïf, ne remarquait même pas le rôle de pion qu'il incarnait à la perfection. Après qu'on lui eut conté la vérité sur son clan et surtout la manière dont son aîné fut utilisé par le gouvernement pour la soi-disant paix du monde, il devient aisément manipulable et se forgea un nouveau but, en accord avec celui d'Obito -nommé Tobi à l'époque-, sans se rendre compte que c'est ce dernier qui lui suggérait et non pas une émanation de son esprit.

Sasuke en était arrivé à la conclusion que quelqu'un devait porter toute la haine sur ses épaules pour permettre aux autres de vivre paisiblement. Il prit ainsi le rôle de celui contre qui tout le ressentiment serait dirigé, subissant seul les ténèbres pour unifier le monde. Dans cette quête, il accepta de commettre les pires atrocités, tout comme son frère le fit pour sauver le village, dans l'objectif du bien-être commun. L'élément déclencheur de cette nouvelle ambition, l'homme au masque se réjouit lorsque le garçon lui présenta ses desseins atroces et obscures, totalement en adéquation avec les siens et ceux de Madara. Alors qu'il pensait avoir trouvé une marionnette, il récolta bien plus : un bras droit, fidèle et presque plus téméraire qu'il ne l'était.

Bien que la face noire de Zetsu sache que son ami entretenait une relation de proximité avec le jeune homme dans le seul but de garder mainmise sur lui, l'autre, blanche ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Chaque jour, il craignait qu'Obito se prenne à son propre jeu et finisse par s'attacher à Sasuke. Il devait tout faire pour empêcher cela, premièrement Madara ne tolèrerait pas un écart de conduite au plan, secondement, il tenait à son seul ami plus que tout au monde.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de broutilles, charge-toi des rebelles. _Lâcha Obito, las_.

Le regard odieux qu'il lui adressa pour lui déléguer l'obligation de son neveu adoptif le conforta dans son sentiment d'abandon. On le rabaissait à de vulgaires tâches alors qu'avec ses capacités et son intellect ce serait lui qui devrait vivre dans les appartements du Hokage et donner la marche à suivre au peuple. Néanmoins, fidèle à son ami et mentor, il partit immédiatement, bien qu'aigri par la nonchalance qu'on témoigna à son égard, il comptait rapporter la tête de ces rebelles et sortir victorieux de la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'émerger d'un lourd sommeil au sein d'une petite pièce rustiquement meublée, avec deux rebelles en train de se disputer comme des chiffonniers en guise de fond sonore. Ligoté comme un saucisson et vidé de son chakra, l'homme ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Cependant, en tant que captif il pouvait espérer un quelconque traitement de faveur, les rebelles le gardant certainement en vie dans le but de lui soutirer des informations.

Sa mémoire d'habitude si vive lui jouait des tours, incapable de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer entre la succincte discussion avec son supérieur hiérarchique et son arrivée dans cet endroit il n'avait qu'une chose à faire : attendre.

\- Il est réveillé ! _S'écria une blonde_.

\- Oui et grâce à toi toute la forêt est au courant maintenant, ta discrétion est vraiment l'atout de notre équipe Temari. _Rétorqua un brun, visiblement prêt à gagner leur dispute précédente_.

\- Au lieu de la ramener, trouve un plan. _Répondit-elle sur la même lancée que le garçon_.

Le ninja rebelle, brun et coiffée d'une queue de cheval en hauteur n'en menait pas large. Lorsque Shikamaru s'imposa en capitaine de leur mission suicide il ne pensait pas se retrouver avec un Zetsu dans les pattes. En y repensant, il préférait tout de même avoir été accueilli par un humain artificiel à la sortie du village que par Sasuke, dont il connaissait l'étendue des pouvoirs et la force. Même à plusieurs, lutter contre des sharingans et la virtuosité de leur détenteur semblait insurmontable.

Son amie le fusillait du regard, furibonde et inquiète, Temari ne supportait plus cette situation et cette vie lamentable qu'ils subissaient depuis le coup d'Etat. Comme à chaque fois que la jeune femme devait surmonter une épreuve difficile, elle s'en prenait à un être cher, se défoulant et extirpant toutes les mauvaises ondes de son âme par la même occasion. Pourtant, le garçon sur qui elle s'acharnait constamment était sa seule famille, l'unique être cher qui lui restait. Elle maudissait le jour où sur ordre de son Kazekage, également son frère, elle partit en mission à but politique pour le pays de la feuille. A peine eut elle franchi le portail que Sasuke, tout juste Hokage, tenta de la kidnapper afin de l'user comme otage, heureusement Naruto la sauvât in extremis.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ! _Hurla une voix masculine lointaine_. Y'en a marre de vos disputes quotidiennes, dois-je vous rappeler qu'on est une équipe ?

**L**e silence morbide que le prisonnier subissait depuis d'innombrables jours le rendait fou. L'obscurité, l'humidité du lieu et l'odeur semblable à des corps en décomposition lui donnaient la nausée constamment. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, doucement ses sens se remettaient en marche. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement il dormait, peut être des heures voire des jours, peu lui importait, sa situation demeurait la même.

L'emprisonnement ne se ressentait pas de la même manière lorsqu'on ignorait sa cause et son tortionnaire. Le garçon avait toujours détesté l'obscurité, dès son plus jeune âge il l'associa à une absence de lumière et ce phénomène l'obséda. Dame nature avait construit un monde binaire, comme-si chaque phénomène se devait de posséder une part d'ombre et de clarté. Les journées s'organisaient grâce au soleil et la lune, il y avait le jour et la nuit, tout comme le bien et le mal. Le jeune homme rêvait d'un monde dénué d'ombre que seul l'astre du jour illuminerait. Ce dernier s'imposerait comme un guide spirituel, avec pour unique voie celle de la joie, du bonheur et de la quiétude. Lorsqu'il partagea ses idées à son sensei, ce dernier les qualifia de rêves utopiques.

L'année de ses treize ans, il se rendit compte que les dires de Kakashi furent fondés. La mort de Zabuza et Haku, si injuste et cruelle à ses yeux, lui démontra suffisamment que la vie ne pourrait jamais se résumer à une paisible aventure. Chaque individu se battait pour son idéal, et ce qui paraissait juste pour l'un ne l'était pas forcément pour l'autre. Justice, un bien grand mot comportant tant de sens et visions différentes, sonnait à ses oreilles comme une vaste imposture.

Naruto comprenait son ancien meilleur ami. Le dernier des Uchiha ne faisait qu'appliquer la loi du Talion : « _œil pour œil, dent pour dent_ ». Ce principe de réciprocité du crime et de la peine ne symbolise-t-il pas la justice ? N'est ce pas la meilleure représentation de ce qu'elle devrait être ?

Le grincement strident d'une porte s'ouvrant le sorti de ses réflexions. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient à pas comptés. Lourdement le pied du nouvel arrivant s'écrasait par terre et à chaque enjambée le sol semblait se rompre en de nombreux débris. Le garçon se rétracta sur lui-même, repliant chacun de ses membres contre sa poitrine de telle sorte à former une boule humaine. Il espérait fermement que cette position donnerait envie à ses tortionnaires de s'approcher de lui afin de vérifier sa vivacité et qu'ainsi il pourrait leur asséner une attaque assez violente pour lui laisser le temps de s'échapper de ce maudit endroit.

Lorsqu'il entendit une nouvelle fois le claquement d'une porte, il comprit que sa fuite ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Automatiquement ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, le liquide salé glissa lentement sur ses joues tuméfiées par l'épuisement et termina son chemin dans le creux de son cou. Il pleurait comme les faibles, se dit-il.

\- Ta tristesse est un bon signe, elle signifie que tu n'as pas encore totalement abandonné la vie. _Déclara son voisin de cellule, dont il ignorait toujours le nom_.

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? _Questionna le démon renard, intrigué_.

\- Et bien, _il marqua une courte pause pour peser ses futurs mots_, un Homme qui pleure est un individu qui ressent encore des émotions, c'est ce qui nous rend humain. Si tu es triste c'est parce qu'une part de toi continue de lutter et d'espérer la liberté. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Cette voix lui semblait si familière qu'elle le terrifiait, comme s'il était bloqué dans un cauchemar ou un gentjusu interminable, dont la seule issue se manifestait à travers l'identité de ce garçon.

\- N'aie pas peur, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je suis dans la même situation que toi, sauf que pour ma part je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie avant l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Toi et moi pourrions peut-être unir nos forces pour sortir d'ici, tu ne crois pas ?

**S**autant d'arbre en arbre à une vitesse fulgurante, Sasuke traquait le groupe de rebelles en fuite. Depuis quelques jours, la monotonie de son existence d'Hokage le rendait maussade et à la limite de la déprime mais lorsque Madara l'alerta de l'évasion des ninjas de la ligue des utopistes, il se sentit revivre. Cette chasse excitait l'Uchiha, son esprit de vengeur se hâtait de transpercer leurs cœurs, d'entendre leurs cris d'agonie et de lécher le sang dégoulinant de sa lame.

Le brun se considérait comme le dirigeant d'un monde nouveau et cela impliquait de grandes responsabilités comme l'anéantissement de quiconque l'empêcherait de rétablir l'ordre. Oui, Sasuke briserait les os, brûlerait les corps ou déchirerait la chair du moindre semeur de troubles. La totalité de ses tourments résultait de décisions prises par de médiocres gouvernants, il le savait et c'est pourquoi il incarnerait la haine dans son nouveau monde pour délaisser chaque individu de ce poids.

Sa force s'alimentait dans sa peine immense et inconsolable, il ne pouvait perdre ce combat car la haine délivre une puissance supérieure aux autres, une force rendant son détenteur invisible. Il se sentait inatteignable et souverain, prêt à tout pour venger encore et toujours la mort injuste de son grand frère, Itachi.

Désormais loin du village, Sasuke s'inquiétait de ne toujours pas trouver ses futures victimes. Il se stoppa net sur la branche d'un chêne pour réfléchir un instant. Instinctivement il activa son sharingan et analysa les alentours, évidemment en vain, les capacités du sharingan en matière de traque n'ayant rien à voir avec celles du byagugan. L'absence de nouvelle de Zetsu s'avérait suspecte, son aîné lui avait précisé que ce dernier fut envoyé quelques minutes avant que lui-même ne se lance dans cette poursuite. Comment était-il possible qu'un ninja de son envergure disparaisse ?

Peut-être que l'homme binaire se battait et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait envoyer de nouvelles ou alors il était mort et dans ce cas-là, Sasuke ne devrait s'aventurer seul hors du village. Soudainement, une odeur familière vint lui chatouiller le nez et lui entraîna un haut le cœur. Sans aucun doute, l'un des hommes qu'il méprisait le plus sur cette planète se situait à quelques mètres, l'infâme Kabuto qu'il pensait disparu en même temps qu'Orochimaru continuait de vivre paisiblement et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

La chasse aux rebelles passait automatiquement au second plan, l'ancien disciple du serpent se missionnait d'éliminer le monstre aux cheveux gris.


End file.
